Appointment In Savannah, Part Three
by cuddyclothes
Summary: Now that Dean has discovered that Sam is in therapy, he also starts sessions with Dr. Penzance. However, Castiel shows up and makes an unfortunate reference to Dean and Castiel's "profound bond." Est. friendship/ust


"Good afternoon, Dean."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Penzance."

"Any progress on the cotton gin?"

"Sam thinks so, but all I know is that these dumb tourists keep putting their heads into it, the lid clamps down and they're dead. It's in a history museum with an alarm system. We've thought of burning it, but so far we can't figure out a way to get through the alarms and gank the thing." Dean shook his head. "A fucking cotton gin. The racist truck, that was bad enough, but a _cotton gin_? I didn't even know what one was two weeks ago!"

Once again, the subtle odor of Georgia peaches wafted into Dr. Penzance's office. The only sound, beyond the rustling of the leaves, was the white noise machine on the soft beige carpet. The doctor, as always, was composed, placid. He did not take notes for the obvious reason: it would get him killed. But it was clear that the cotton gin was not really what was bothering Dean.

"So, we were talking about your father forcing you to take care of your little brother—"

Dean stiffened. "It's my job to keep Sam safe! That's why I'm on this earth, to keep Sam safe!"

"We've already talked about the consequences of Sam deserting you. If your father had stayed with you, do you think things would be different?"

"No," Dean said sullenly.

"Why not?"

"He was one scary dude. I would have had to keep Sam safe from Dad. Same either way. It's my job."

Dr. Penzance steepled his fingers in that annoying way he had. "So, you are saying you cannot visualize a life where you are _not_ taking care of your brother?"

"What's the point?"

"Imagine...imagine if you had grown up without the responsibility of caring for another human being. Imagine you had no little brother, that you were your own _individual _self."

"Too late for that, doc."

"Give it a try. Just sit back, relax, and let your mind wander." Dr. Penzance smiled. "I'll be right here, no monsters will get you."

"No little brother..." Dean forced himself to lie back in the brown leather chair and closed his eyes. "No little brother..." his voice faded. Suddenly Dean's face contorted with unhappiness, and tears ran down his face. He snapped back up. "Do you know what, doc? It would be _great_!"

"Really, Dean? You surprise me."

"Everything would be different!"

"Could you play the tuba?"

"Damn—damn straight I could play the tuba! I could have been in band! Oh my god, if only I'd had one week of normal childhood—" Dean was again about to be overcome. Suddenly Castiel was standing next to him.

"Hello, Dean."

"Pardon me," said the doctor, "but I'm in the middle of a session. Can you call back later?"

Castiel's look was even more impassive than the doctor's, if such a thing were possible. "No."

Dean blew his nose. "Why are you even here, Cas? Dr. Penzance, this is Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord."

"Hello, Dr. Penzance. Is Dean sick? I can cure him."

"He is not here because of physical illness, er, Castiel. Dean Winchester is here to talk _privately_. Now, if you will excuse us..."

Castiel gazed down at Dean. "I'm puzzled. You talk to _me_. Is this man a relative?"

"No, he's a therapist. A dude who talks to people."

"But everybody talks to people. Except me."

"Cas, he's not a witch doctor, he's not a demon, he's a trained, professional therapist. Now, flutter your ass out of here, my hour isn't up yet."

Castiel gave Dr. Penzance the stinkeye, and slowly the angel sword slid down into his hand. "You only have one hour?"

"Not like that, Cas! I have an hour—"

"45 minutes, Dean."

"45 minutes to talk to Dr. Penzance."

Castiel sat on the arm of Dean's armchair. "It is clear that I watch over this conversation. It sounds dangerous."

"No, you can't watch!" Dean snapped.

Castiel tilted his head, a hint of a smile on his face. "I can be invisible, you know."

"All right, all right, you can watch. What are you _doing_ here?"

Castiel hemmed and hawed, glancing at Dr. Penzance. "You know that profound bond I mentioned?" he said in a low voice. "I've been feeling that you are in great pain. I thought I could help."

The doctor sat up straighter. "Profound bond, Castiel? What sort of bond?"

"Between Dean and me."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Oh, jeez, Cas..."

"Are you lovers, Castiel?"

Castiel looked away. "Not in the physical sense."

"CAS! Come ON! We're not lovers in any sense, doc, he's my angel. And I don't mean he's my _angel_, I mean he's my angel. Angel _buddy_. As in a non-romantic, we can date anyone we want kind of way." Dean glared at Castiel. "Cas, did you have to blab about our 'bond'?"

"I'm sorry. From this day forth our bond is a secret."

"Oh, JESUS, Cas! Doc, he's an angel, he doesn't get how humans talk, he always ends up sounding like a dumbass."

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and saved you from Perdition," Castiel muttered.

"Not even going there, Cas."

Dr. Penzance looked from man to angel and back again. "Castiel, that was a very good thing you did, saving Dean from Perdition. And your instinct to protect your, er, friend is laudable. But you are breaking doctor patient confidentiality—"

"He means _leave_!"

Castiel stood. "Is that what you truly want, Dean?"

Dean looked like he was going to punch someone in the face. "YES!"

And Castiel was gone.

"You think for one fucking moment, Cas would leave me alone!"

Dr. Penzance thought for a moment. "Dean, perhaps you and Castiel should come in for couples counseling."


End file.
